The invention herein resides in the bookbinding trade and more particularly the invention relates to a specific structure and process for repairing, securing and reinforcing damaged or torn backing shoulder joints of any book.
Any book is exposed to being damaged or torn at the backing shoulder joint. Either between the front cover of the book or the back cover of the book and the book contents or both.
This occurs through handling,general wearing or ageing of a book.
The prior art U.S. Pat. No. 5,017,070 provided for a repair applicable to xe2x80x9cpaperbackxe2x80x9d books only and relates to a double sided adhesive tape only.
There is no teaching art of a means to repair backing shoulder joints of a book by replacing endpapers in the world.
Accordingly there is a need in the art for a repair structure and process for damaged or torn backing shoulder joints of any book that is easy to use, inexpensive, durable and of high quality.